


Don't Trust The Deer Demon

by CatPeasant106



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Backstory, Biromantic Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Blood and Violence, Dancing, Demon Deals, Demons Are Assholes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Gender-neutral Reader, Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Mischievous Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is over 19, Redemption, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, Teasing, Telepathy, Violins, demon reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPeasant106/pseuds/CatPeasant106
Summary: You wake up in Hell to find a strange note with an address on it. You search the town until you come across a place called 'The Hazbin Hotel'. There you meet some interesting characters, the most interesting being the infamous Radio Demon. He isn't exactly as charming as he appears and living with him is not going to be easy.
Relationships: Alastor & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 67
Kudos: 104





	1. Swing You Sinners

Regret. That's what you felt. Regret for what you weren't entirely sure. You weren't sure why you at the front door of the so-called 'Happy Hotel', though the sign read 'Hazbin Hotel'. Talk about mixed messages. You steadily raised your fist and gave a soft knock on the door. You removed your hand from the door. You hoped this was a good idea. 

You jumped back when the door swung open. A young woman with long blonde hair tied into a loose ponytail answered the door. She had bright yellow eyes and black pupils with black eyelashes. She has bright white skin and red blush on the tops of her lips. She was a thin woman who wore a red suit with a white dress shirt and a black bow tie and black flaps. She had black pants and black and white dress shoes. This girl was way too friendly to be a demon. 

She grinned excitedly. "Hello!" She grabbed your hands and wildly shook them. "My name is Charlie and I'm the princess of Hell! Hehe! I haven't seen you before, are you a new arrival?" 

You chuckled awkwardly. "Uh yeah. My name is Y/N." 

She giggled, letting go of your hands. "It's nice to meet you! It's so great to have another patient already!" 

"Patient?" You gave her a questioning look. 

"Yeah! Or well calling you a resident would be better. Aren't you here for redemption?" 

"I'm actually not sure why I'm here, to be honest." You pulled out a slip of paper from your pocket and showed it to her. "I found myself lying on the ground after I died and this paper was beside me. It's an address for this building." 

Charlie scanned it. It was definitely an address for her hotel. 

"Well, that's strange. The hotel just opened, I can't see why anyone would write this and place it beside you." 

You tucked the paper back into your pocket. Charlie's smile wavered and she held her arms at her side. 

"Well, I don't know if you'd want to be here then...Unless you're looking for redemption..." She whispered. 

"No, I would like to be redeemed!" You quickly said without a second thought. 

Her smile grew wider. "Really? Yay!" 

She took your arm and lead you into the hotel, you froze when somebody shut the door behind the two of you. You slowly looked back towards the door.

A man with a large suspicious grin eyed you gleefully. He had bright red eyes with black pupils and crimson red eyelids with a red monocle on his left eye. He had bright golden teeth and red and black tufts of fur with small brown antlers. His skin was a pale grey. He had a black bow tie with a red knot in the middle. He had a carmen red suit as well as red flaps with an imperial red dress shirt underneath it. He wore black dress shoes and deep red dress pants. 

This guy was trouble. You narrowed your eyes at him to show him you weren't falling for his bullshit. He gave an amused chuckle. 

"It's lovely to meet you, my dear!" He said enthusiastically. "I am Alastor, the Radio Demon! It's a pleasure to meet a lovely creature like yourself!" 

He sounded like he was talking into a radio. Weird. Alastor held his hand out for you to shake. You were about the give the smug bastard a piece of your mind when someone pulled you into a corner. You quickly realized that it was Charlie with a serious expression on her face. 

"I think it's best if you be careful around Alastor. He has a reputation...He is basically a sadistic unpredictable tyrant who kills demons for fun...So, angering him wouldn't be the greatest idea." 

"If he's so dangerous, why is he here?" 

"He wants to help me get this hotel running. There aren't many people around as you can tell." She gestured to the four other demons in the room. 

A cat looking demon sat at the bar to the far left of the lobby. He had a bottle of cheap whiskey in his hand. He had grey and white fur with two pointy ears with pink hearts inside of them. His black fangs stuck out his mouth, he had a frown on his face. He wore a black top hat with a red band with a red bow tie. He had bright red wings and cartoonishly large red eyebrows. He had dark yellow eyes and yellow teeth. He had a long tail with a bright red feather and dark red feather with white tips at the very end of the tail. He had large red wings that matched his tail, the only difference being red and white spades, hearts, and clovers patterned all over them. He had black and white paws. 

Sitting at the far of the couch was a small female demon. She had one big red eye with a hint of yellow. Her hair was bright red with one bright yellow bang. She had a pale complexion, a long, skinny neck, yellow teeth, and two little red dots on the end of her lips. She had a red and yellow handkerchief around her neck with red and yellow polka dots with a white dress with what looked to be red paint splatters, a red skirt with yellow paint splatters. Lastly, she had long skinny legs and arms that were a dark maroon color. She smiled and waved at you. 

Sitting in the middle of the couch was a taller woman who looked a bit like a moth. She had lengthy white hair with pink tips and a big pink bow atop her head. She had a pink eye along with a large black pupil and a pair of large black eyelashes. Her other eye was replaced dark pink X that will glow red when she is angry. She had light purple skin and thin black eyebrows. She wore a white dress with light purple crosses and a light purple belt. She has navy blue gloves and two mismatching stockings. Her left one is a bright purple and her left has purple and pink stripes. She eyed you suspiciously and scowled when she realized you noticed her. 

And finally at the other end of the couch was a very tall white and pink spider demon. He was a thin and fluffy man. He had one pink eye with a black pupil and one brown eye with a pink pupil. He had white teeth and one gold tooth. Angel wore a pink and white striped suit with a pink bow and long black boot and dark pink gloves on almost every leg besides two of them which was where his boots were. He had pink polka dots all over his face and large white tufts that stuck out of his suit. He winked at you seductively. You responded by flipping him off. 

You realized that you hadn't responded to Charlie, so you simply nodded. You somewhat understood her position. You didn't agree with her choice, but you had no place to judge. You wondered how all this would go. Could you be redeemed? And what did that really mean? Would you go to Heaven? What then? 

This wasn't the time to think about that. 

"So, what now?" You asked. 

"Oh! You need a room! I almost forgot!" Charlie pulled out a small room key with a tag connected to it with the room number 666. 

"666, huh? Fitting." You said flatly. 

Charlie smiled nervously. "That is funny, isn't it...Heh...Well, that, unfortunately, wasn't intentional...Anyway, let me show you to your room! You must be tired after...Well, ya know." 

"Dying? Yeah. Thanks." 

Charlie grasped your hand and took you to your room. She unlocked the door and handed you the room key. 

"Niffty will be making breakfast, she's the cyclops! She's a really good cook and a sweetheart! OOOH! I can't wait for you to meet everyone! There’s Vaggie, she’s the one with the X for an eye! Angel, who is the spider! And Husk who is the cat demon! I’m sure you’ll love them!" Charlie hopped up and down, clapping her hands. 

She was too cute for you to handle. It seemed weird that she was the princess of Hell considering what a sweetie she was. 

"Heh. Me neither. Thanks again, goodnight!" 

"No problem! Goodnight, Y/N!" 

You waved before entering the room and closing the door behind you. The room was mostly bare. You stood on a bright red carpeted floor. At the end of the room was a brown wooden wardrobe. A bed rested against the right wall. It had a crimson blanket over white sheets. A white pillow with a matching pillowcase was rested on top of it. To the left of the room was a door that you assumed led to a bathroom. This place seemed pretty nice for a hotel without any residents.

Your eyes widened when you realized you didn't have any extra clothes with you. You went over to the wardrobe and found a plain blue pajama shirt and matching pajama pants as well as other clothes, some for men and some for women. How convenient. 

You grabbed the shirt and pants and undressed. You hurriedly put them on and climbed into the bed. 

* * *

You awoke to the sound of a violin being played. You moaned in irritation. You hated being woken up. You rubbed your face and pulled yourself out of bed. As beautiful as the sound was, you wouldn’t let that stop you from yelling at the person playing it. You stormed out of the room and followed the music. You stomped down the long hallway and gently opened the door so you wouldn’t wake anyone up. 

You found yourself in a ballroom of sorts. Odd. You wouldn’t have thought that a ballroom would be in a hotel. You stood on a light brown, wooden floor. To the far right of the room was a white table with a pink paper cloth over it. There was a stage to the far right of the room with a microphone and a piano on it. A familiar face stood in the middle of the stage. You glared at him in annoyance. His eyes were shut so he didn't realize you were in the room. He held the violin in his hand, chin rested on the black piece at the end of it with the bow sliding over the strings. He wore a content smile on his face, unlike his suspicious-looking one from before. 

"What the hell are you doing?" You growled. 

He slowly opened his eyes and grinned at you mischievously. You crossed your arms. 

"Why, hello again! Something the matter?" He hummed, still playing his violin. 

"Why are you playing the violin in the middle of the night?" 

"Why not? It's a soothing instrument, wouldn't you agree?" 

You would have if he hadn't woken you up. You wondered how everyone else in the hotel was sleeping through this.

"Don't you have better things to do? Like I don't know, sleeping?" 

"I don't need to sleep, my dear. I don't get tired. Sleep is nothing more than a waste of time." 

"Can't you do something else then? Something quiet?" 

"What? Don't you like music?" 

"No.” 

He raised an eyebrow, his eyes filled with doubt. You gasped when you were suddenly lifted into the air by some invisible force set you down next to the deer demon. He propped his violin and his bow on the side of the stage. You watched him sit down beside you, your eyes narrowed. 

You were on your way out the door when he spoke up. You could almost hear the deceiving sweet tone in his voice. 

"You should smile, Y/N! I _t might just save your life_."

You turned around to ask him what he meant only to find that he had disappeared. 

"Coward." 

You went back to your bedroom and got back into your bed. 

* * *

You woke up to the smell of crepes. Niffty must have been cooking. You got out of bed and threw on a pair of pants and a plain shirt. Then you headed to the kitchen. You stood on the light grey floor tiles were much cleaner than you would have expected it to be. There was an array of knives along the white wooden walls below the wooden light brown cabinets. Below the counter there were drawers. Beside it was a brown cupboard. To the left wall was a white refrigerator with a grey handle. In the middle of the room was a dark brown wooden dining table with matching chairs against each side of it. There was a gas fire stove with a black oven below it. 

Niffty held a pan over the stove, humming as she cooked. You smiled. 

"Morning, Niffty!" You said. 

She looked at you, grinning warmly. "Good morning, Y/N! How did you sleep?" 

You went over to the table at took a seat at the end of the table. "Uh, I slept alright." 

You would rather not tell her about your encounter with Alastor. You weren't sure how she would react. 

You stiffened uncomfortably when you felt a sudden pressure on your head. You looked up to see Alastor's chin propped on the top of your head. Niffty giggled and waved at him. He happily waved back. After their friendly exchange, Niffty went back to making crepes. 

"Would you _kindly_ get off of me?" You groaned. 

"No, I don't think so!" He declared. 

He placed his hands on your shoulders, only adding to your discomfort. He was doing this on purpose. It irritated the hell out of you. This guy was supposed to be some fearsome tyrant and yet he was acting like the Cheshire Cat. What was his deal? 

“Is this what you do when you aren’t murdering people? Annoy people?” 

“No, no! I am an entertainer! I entertain others and they entertain me! And you,” he abruptly spun your chair around so you were facing him, “are very entertaining."

“Great.” 

He gently tapped your nose and slipped his hand away before you could slap it. You scowled. Charlie and Vaggie entered the kitchen. You sighed in relief, maybe Alastor would back off now. 

“Good morning, everyone!” Charlie said. 

“Good morning, my dear!” Alastor chuckled. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Yes, though I swore I heard someone playing the violin.” 

“That was me! I was a little bored last night, I hope it didn’t bother you.” 

“Oh, no! Not at all! It was wonderful! It actually helped me sleep.” 

“Wonderful!” 

“I’m just glad he stopped,” Vaggie murmured. 

“Vaggie, please be nice,” Charlie begged. 

Vaggie rolled her eyes. “Fine.” 

"Yay!" 

"BREAKFAST IS READY!!!" Niffty yelled at the top of her lungs, startling you, Charlie and Vaggie. 

Angel and Husk came into the kitchen and sat at the table. Charlie, Alastor, and Vaggie did the same. You turned your chair around so you were sitting in front of the table again. Charlie and Vaggie sat beside each other on the left side of the table. While Angel sitting beside Husk, much to his annoyance on the right side of the table. Angel blew him a kiss before winking at him. Husk gritted his teeth, shoving a middle finger in his face. Niffty set a plastic plate of crepes topped with strawberries and powdered sugar in the middle of the table and set more plates in front of everyone before sitting at the other end of the table. You immediately realized that there were only five chairs. This meant that Alastor could eat somewhere else. You sighed in relief. Alastor responded by snapping his fingers causing another chair to appear beside you, much to your dismay. 

He took the seat, smirking smugly at you. Your eye twitched. You swore this guy was out to get you. The others took some crepes onto their plates. The Radio Demon snapped his fingers again and his own plate of crepes appeared in front of him. You stood up and grabbed some crepes for yourself. As much as you wanted to just eat your breakfast in your bedroom, you didn’t want to be rude, so you sat back in your seat and placed the plate in front of you. You grabbed a crepe and took a bite, trying to ignore the demon only a few feet away from you. Luckily, he was too busy eating to pay attention to you. 

“ _Enjoying your meal, my dear_?” Alastor’s voice echoed around you. 

You almost choked on your food. You looked at him, only to see him continuing to eat. 

“ _Confused, are we_?” He said again. “ _Listen closely. Just where is my voice coming from_?”

You looked away, your heartbeat rapidly when you understood what he was doing. He was telepathic. You mentally hit yourself. Of course, he was! He was a crazy demon! You forced yourself to keep eating, despite the nervous feeling in your stomach. 

“ _I would be if you weren’t here_ ,” you hesitantly replied in your mind. 

“ _Aww, that’s a shame. And here I thought we were getting along_. _It's sad that you aren't enjoying your food_.”

“ _Yeah, right_.” 

“ _Oh, woe is me_!”

Despite his dramatically sad tone, you could hear the smile in his voice. He was enjoying every moment of this. It had been far too long since he had been this entertained. As much as he enjoyed messing with Vaggie, the newbies were always so much more fun. He was going to have one hell of a time playing with you. Alastor mentally groaned at the thought of the sex jokes Angel Dust would make. 

You quickly finished your meal, went to the trash can and threw out the plate. You exited the room and went into the lobby.

You slumped onto the couch, wishing that there was a T.V. in front of it. 

“I can fix that!” A loud, eccentric voice shouted from behind you. 

You nearly jumped out of your skin, instinctively sitting up. You heard the snap of fingers behind you as a small black television appeared just a couple feet away from you. A remote materialized itself into your hand. You leaned back against the couch cushion and looked the demon dead in the eyes. He grinned ear to ear, his face looming over yours. His teeth looking much sharper and pointer than they had before. The idea of those teeth tearing into your flesh sent a chill up your spine, you struggled to look as emotionless as possible. 

"Go away, antlers," you said, struggling to keep your voice from shaking slightly. 

His eyes suddenly sparkled with excitement like a child getting a Christmas present. He made you question whether or not staying at the hotel was a good idea. Who had given you that address in the first place? And why? You hoped to figure that out soon. 

"Nicknames, eh? Hmm," he looked up to the ceiling, stroking his chin in thought. 

He couldn't be serious. A smile replaces his grin. He hummed softly to himself. He raised his finger proudly into the air as if he had a lightbulb moment.

"Oh! I've got one!" Before you could fully process what exactly was happening, you felt a hand just barely caress your cheek.

You turned your head. Alastor had moved from the back of the couch to the front of it. One of his hands was ghosting over your face, the tips of his claws sliding down your cheek to your chin. His eyes glowed a bright red, his grin returning for the billionth time.

"You are quite a lovely sight, my precious," he purred.

You rolled your eyes. A new nickname. Fantastic. You wondered how many times he would use it on you. Guess calling you 'my dear' wasn't enough. 

He continued, pulling you off the couch so you were closer to him, he took a few steps back. "I usually don't find many other demons pretty, but you...Eheheh. You are a beautiful little thing." His hand slipped off your chin and up to your head. His clawed hand stroked through your hair. "I do love playing with you, my _sweet_ , _beautiful_ , **_precious_** little thing." 

You could feel your cheeks flush from embarrassment. You hated yourself for it. You had always liked being complimented. It didn't help that the deer demon was pretty attractive. Alastor snicked wickedly. 

He clicked his tongue. "My, you really ARE precious! Who knew a few compliments could make you even more adorable than you already are!" 

He stepped away from you, eyes still glowing brightly. "Well, I should be off! I have things to do! Heheheheh! But don't worry, darling! I will definitely chat with you again. But for now, I must go! Goodbye, my dear!" 

In an instant, he vanished. You breathed slowly, rubbing your temples. Alastor gave you a headache. You sighed, pushing the 'on' button on the remote and switching channel until you found something that interested you. Living with the Radio Demon was going to be a challenge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have jumped onto this bandwagon! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The violin scene was based on a scene in another Alastor x reader fanfiction. Except with that one, Alastor plays the piano in the middle of the night instead. It is much better written that my story, so check it out! The scene in the fanfic is in chapter 12! Link here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537630/chapters/48747773.


	2. The Deer Panteth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor continues to be annoying, so you go out for a walk, unfortunately it doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome song for Alastor and you because reasons. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2U7xjHlEGsU. Also, yes, you have praise kink in this fanfic. Don't judge me! Also, Rissie and Shannon are my OCs.

You lounged on the couch, watching some soap opera about a lesbian couple named Rissie and Shannon. Rissie was a demon who escaped Hell and Shannon was a human who was annoyed 99% of the time. She kinda reminded you of Vaggie. These two mostly kicked demon ass and their struggles. It wasn't as corny as you thought it would be. It was actually a decent show so far. Then again, you were only on the third episode. Husk sat at the bar, slurping a glass of beer. You had to turn up the volume because of that. Vaggie and Charlie were in the garden, planting some floors. Angel was annoying the shit out of Husk.

And Alastor was still... Somewhere. You hoped he wouldn't come back anytime soon, but you knew he probably would. But for now, you focused on enjoying your show.

"Whatcha watching?" Angel's voice came from the side of the couch.

You screamed, startled. He chuckled at your reaction, sitting on the left side of the couch. He placed his arm on the armrest and put his knuckle on his chin, leaning on it. He smirked at you.

You sighed. "If you must know, I am watching a show called 'Life VS Death'. It's not as edgy as it sounds. Basically it's about these girlfriends fighting with their personal struggles and kicking demon ass. Funny thing is that Rissie is a demon who escaped Hell and Shannon is a human. It's pretty good."

Angel scoffed. "As if a demon could date a human, hehehe. If I were Rissie, I'd just kill Shannon! Ha!"

"Thank you for judging something I like," you grumbled just quietly enough so Angel couldn't hear you.

Despite Angel's comment, he watched the show with you, commenting as he did so. You were now on episode 10, only a few more episodes were left in season one. There were about 20 episodes in the 2nd season, so that was nice. You were really enjoying the show.

"And what are you two watching?" Alastor hummed, wrapping his arms around both you and Angel. 

You attempted to pull away for him only for Alastor to tightened his hold on you. 

"Some soap opera about a gay couple who consist of a demon and a human doin' shit. It's hilariously bad!" Angel replied. 

"Oh! How entertaining!" Alastor chuckled. 

You crossed your arms. There's no way you could enjoy your show now that the prick was here. Alastor released you and you immediately stood up and went outside. Angel watched you leave before shrugging and looking back at the T.V. Despite the fact that Alastor hadn't left the lobby. You left the front yard and took a walk in the city. The streets were bustling with demons hanging out in alleyways or in front of buildings, they were smoking, drinking, or beating the shit out of each other. 

You picked up your pace, not wanting to get attacked by one of them. You regretted coming out here alone. The streetlamps glowed a deep red just like the sky. You weren't sure as to where you were going, you just wanted to escape from Alastor. While you could have just gone into your room, there wasn't much to do in there. And you didn't feel like exploring the hotel either.

You wandered the city in search of somewhere with fewer demons so you were less likely to be attacked. You eventually came across an abandoned warehouse. Most of the windows and doors were boarded up. You searched for an entrance, finding a broken window and carefully climbing in to avoid cutting yourself on the glass lingering on the windowsill. Luckily, you only got inside with only a few scratches on your legs. The warehouse was very dark, only the little light from the window illuminating it.

You sat down, hugging your knees. You mentally cursed yourself for not going back to your room. At least you were safe.

Pairs of glowing eyes appeared around you. Your eyes widened in horror. You spoke too soon. 

"Now what do we have here?" A gruff, Italian feminine voice asked.

You flinched when a glaring light from above lit up. Off at the end of the room were two mattresses, a few folding chairs, and a mini-fridge. You were surprised that there was an outlet in this place. The place was musty and dirty. The walls and roof were falling apart. On the other end of the room was a line of guns leaning up against the wall. And in the middle of the room was a wooden chair covered in bloodstains. The sight made your stomach churn. Is this where they lived? 

A group of two demons loomed over you. One male and one female. The woman was a 5'8 cat demon. She had a red faded scar over her left eye. Her eyes were a deep purple color, matching her pixie buzz-cut hair and thin eyebrows. Her furry body was pale white. She had sharp white claws. The woman also had small black broken hearts on both of her cheeks. Her large, fluffy tail stood up, she was upset. Her scowl only further proved that. She wore a white shirt with a black eyeball in the middle of it, long black combat boots and long tight black pants.

The male was a 5-foot rat demon. He wore a grimace on his face as if he was disgusted by you. He was a grey furry rat with white claws. His eyes were bright red, he also had a scar over his eye. You wondered what happened to them. He had dark black hair and thick eyebrows. He had a short pink tail. He wore a black leather jacket, a plain black shirt, and oddly enough, lacked shoes or socks. 

"Seems like this little bitch broke into our turf!" The rat demon growled. He had a low voice with a Scottish accent. 

You stood up, raising your hands up in surrender. "L-look, I didn't mean to break in, I thought this place was abandoned. I'll just leave and I won't bother you guys again, alright?" 

You turned to go out the way you came when you were grabbed from behind and shoved back inside. You were dropped to the floor with a thud. You looked back at the demons. 

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!" The woman said, waving her finger as if you were a disobedient child. "Yer not gettin' away from us that easily, sweetpea." 

The man grabbed you and shoved you into the wall, knocking the wind out of you. You tried to break free of his grip only for him to dig his claws deep into your skin, causing you to cry out. Blood dripped down your body and stained the demon's nails. He grinned sadistically. 

"Ey, Melan, let me have fun with the brat too!" The woman shouted from behind her partner. 

Melan snickered. "Of course!" He twirled you around and pushed you into the cat demon's arms. 

In an instant, her hands were wrapped around your throat. She lifted you into the air, squeezing your neck to keep air from entering your lungs. Melan snuck up behind you, pulling out a switchblade from his pocket and stabbing you with it. You tried to scream but it only came out as a gasp. He drove the blade up your back, cutting a bloody line into your back. You kicked and grabbed the woman's arms, trying to wrench her hands off of you. It was no use, she was much stronger than you. Tears filled your eyes. This was the end, you doubted anything came after a second death. You shut your eyes, accepting your fate. 

Your eyes shot open when the front door of the warehouse was kicked down. The two demons looked towards the door. Standing in the doorway was Angel, Vaggie, Charlie, and...Alastor. Vaggie held a spear tightly in her hands, while Angel held a shotgun. 

"What the fuck is the Radio Demon doing here?!" Melan yelled. 

"Shit. We gotta get outta here!" 

"We can't back down now, Lela! We can take him!" 

Lela released you, dropping you to the floor. "Don't be a dumbass! You and I both know he'll kick our asses!" 

The group entered the room caused the couple to cower in fear. Alastor grinned at them. 

"Take 'em! We don't want trouble!" Lela cried. 

"Considering the mess you made them, I doubt that," Angel said. 

He pointed the gun at Lela. Vaggie pointed her spear at Melan's neck. 

"Give us one reason why we shouldn't end you," Vaggie growled. 

Charlie glared at them, while she wasn't a huge fan of violence they tried to kill her patient and she wasn't having it. The two ran past them to the exit. Angel shot the cat demon in the leg, causing her limp out of the door. They disappeared into the city. 

"Dammit! I didn't get a hit on them!" Vaggie yelled. 

"Hehehe! Guess you're too slow, toots!" Angel laughed. 

Vaggie glared at him, aiming her spear at him. Angel smirked, knowing that she wouldn't actually hurt him. Charlie sighed. 

"I think we should head back," she said. "I'm glad all that's over." 

She walked over to you and held out her hand. You took it, standing up. 

You rubbed your neck, hissing in pain when your fingers made contact. You quickly wrenched your hand away. Charlie frowned, looking at you sympathetically. 

"Here," she said, she placed a hand on your cheek. 

You blinked in confusion when a bright yellow light surrounded her hand. The light danced across your cheek, climbing up to your neck and swirling around it and the pain in your neck vanished. The light crept up your back and that pain disappeared as well. You rubbed a hand up your back and discovered that the wound was gone. She removed her hand from your cheek, the light leaving with it. The glare slowly faded away. 

"What was that?" You asked. 

"Healing magic. Any demon can heal, we all do it differently though. There are many methods when healing a demon. Anyway, let's get out of here." 

You nodded. The four of you walked back to the hotel. Once you arrived at the hotel, you spoke up again. 

"How did you know where I was?" 

"Oh! Sorry, I should have mentioned that!" Charlie chuckled nervously. "Alastor told us that you'd wandered off on your own and thanks to his weird Radio Demon magic, we were able to find you!" 

"You're serious?" You asked. 

  
  


“Yeah…” 

  
  


“Indeedy-doody!” Alastor shouted from behind you, placing his hands on your shoulders. 

  
  


You looked up at him and glared. He replied by giving you a devilish grin. You wanted to slap him so bad. 

  
  


“Aren’t you going to thank me?” He asked. 

  
  


You’d rather not. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. But it was the right thing to do.

  
  


“Thank you...I guess.” 

  
  


“Hey! We’re the ones that came to your aid!” Vaggie yelled defensively. 

  
  


“Yeah, I shot a woman in the leg!” Angel added. 

  
  


You turned to look at them. 

  
  


“Right. Thanks, guys!” 

  
  


“You’re welcome!” Angel said proudly. 

  
  


“Thanks,” Vaggie grumbled. “I wish I got to kick their ass.” 

  
  


“You should have brought your darts, snookums!” He smirked playfully. 

  
  


She elbowed him in the arm, causing him to give a little cry. 

  
  


“Not my fault you didn’t get the drop on ‘em.” He huffed. 

  
  


Vaggie groaned. Sometimes she wondered why she hung around him. 

  
  


“So, what then? I can’t go outside?” You demanded. 

  
  


“Of course not,” Charlie said. “You just need an escort.” 

  
  


“Seriously? Ugh!” 

  
  


“I’ll gladly be your escort!” Alastor chimed in. 

  
  


You pushed him away and turned back to him. “I’d rather die again.” 

  
  


“You’re really good at wounding me, my precious.” 

  
  


“Like I could hurt _you_.” You sighed. “I’m going back to my room, come get me if you need me.” 

You walked back to your room. Charlie eyed Alastor. 

  
  


“Must you pester our new resident after Y/N was almost killed?” 

  
  


“Pester? Why I’ve been doing no such thing!” 

  
  


“Bullshit,” Vaggie deadpanned. 

  
  


“Agreed,” Husk said before chugging a bottle of booze. 

  
  


“Hmm. If you say so, I can take a hint, for now, I have a book to catch up on! Goodbye, my dears!” He said, walking off to his room. 

  
  


Charlie frowned. She hoped Alastor wouldn’t keep you from being redeemed. She would have to interview at some point today, she couldn’t redeem you if she didn’t know what you had done to end up here. 

  
  


You sat on your bed, your mind on the Radio Demon. Why did he inform the others when you left the hotel? Why did he insist on calling you precious? And why was he so interested in you? 

  
  


You rubbed your head. This creep didn’t deserve to be in your thoughts. And yet, you couldn’t stop thinking about him. You wondered what the bastard was up to now. What did he do when he wasn’t murdering people or annoying you? As curious as you were, you didn’t want to see his stupid smug grin. 

  
  


You looked up at the clock on the wall. It was 6:00 P.M. Niffty was probably making dinner. You decided to go say ‘hi’ to her. Maybe it would get your mind off Alastor. You stepped into the hallways and went to the kitchen. 

  
  


Niffty was at the counter, chopping vegetables. There was a pot with spaghetti noodles cooking inside of it. 

  
  


“Hi again, Niffty!” You greeted, walking over to her. 

  
  


She gasped, leaping into your arms. “You’re okay! Yay! Alastor said you would be!” 

  
  


The mention of Alastor made your head hurt. You hugged her. 

  
  


“Yeah, I’m alright. I mean, I got a little hurt, but Charlie healed me.” 

  
  


“She did? That’s so nice of her! Hehe! She’s the best!” 

  
  


You let go of her and she jumped back onto the floor. 

  
  


“What are you making?” 

  
  


“Spaghetti and a salad! It’s gonna be so good!” 

  
  


“Would you like any help?” 

  
  


“Yes! Could you watch the noodles and turn down the heat when they start boiling?” 

  
  


“Sure!” You did exactly that, humming and swaying back and forth as you watched the noodles. 

  
  


Niffty and Charlie seemed like the only demons who were nice to you. Though you didn’t really talk to Vaggie yet. She seemed unhappy with your presence yesterday, but considering that she and the others went to save you, she couldn’t be that bad. But Angel...He was interesting...He watched TV with you, but continuously shit on your show. You were fine with criticism, no show was perfect, but he seemed to go out of his to nitpick and complain about every detail. Husk was alright, maybe a little standoffish, but you respected his unspoken desire to be left alone with his alcohol. And Alastor was an annoying jackass who couldn’t take a hint. He acted all charming and polite, but you knew full well it was an act. It had to be! 

  
  


Your humming grew louder and angrier. Your hands clenched into fists. And his damned smile! All he ever did was smile at everyone he saw, it was obvious he wasn’t happy all the time, so what was the point? Did he think it made him look sophisticated or attractive? Because it didn’t! His voice was even more irritating! We get it, you’re the ‘Radio Demon’, that doesn’t mean to have to sound like you’re talking into a radio! It would make sense if he talked into an actual radio, but no! That just had to be his natural-sounding voice! And also- 

  
  


“Y/N, THE NOODLES!” Niffty screeched. 

  
  


Your eyes widened when you looked into the noodle pot. White bubbles rose to the top of the pot. You quickly turned the stove off. If you had waited longer, the water may have fallen out of the pot. Niffty rushed to the pot, a sad frown on her face. You felt guilty. As much as you wanted to blame Alastor for being, well, Alastor, he hadn’t done anything. 

  
  


“I’m sorry, Niffty! I should have been paying more attention.” 

  
  


You reached out to comfort her when she gently pushed your hand away. She put on the biggest smile she could. 

“It’s okay! I can make something else! I’m sure there are other delicious things were can have for lunch!” 

Despite her usual cheery demeanor, you could tell she was disappointed. She skipped over to the fridge to find something else she could cook. 

  
  


“How is everything coming along?” Alastor’s voice said from behind you. 

  
  


You yelped in surprise. You wished he’d stop doing that. He looked over at the pot. 

  
  


“Oh, dear! Not so well, it seems!” 

  
  


Niffty popped her head out of the fridge and smiled at Alastor. “It’ll be fine, Y/N just accidentally let the noodles boil over. I just need to find another delicious dish to make!” 

  
  


“I’m sure whatever you make instead will be scrumptious, my dear!” 

  
  


Niffty giggled, shoving her head back into the fridge. You placed your hands behind your back, staring down at the floor. You definitely didn’t want to tell him why you weren’t watching the pot. He’d mock you and say something like ‘My dear, I am flattered, but you really should be more careful!’ 

  
  


“OOH! I FOUND SOMETHING!” Niffty squealed. 

  
  


She pulled out a frozen chicken breast. You smiled. 

"That seems like a good option!" You said. 

"Oh! I should make white rice too! Everyone out! I must work in peace!" 

She pushed you and Alastor out of the kitchen, shutting the door once you two were out of the room. 

  
  
  
  


"I'm gonna get a drink. Don't wait up." You did exactly that, sitting at the bar where Husk was, of course, drinking. 

  
  
  
  


"Whaddya want?" He groaned. 

  
  
  


"You got any wine back there?" 

  
  
  


He looked over at the display of alcohol behind him. 

  
  
  


"Yeah, got a preference?" 

  
  
  


"Nah, anyone is fine." 

  
  
  


He turned around and grabbed a glass and a bottle of white wine. He poured it into the glass and slid it over to you. 

  
  
  


"Thanks!" You said, picking up the glass and sipping the liquid. 

  
  
  


"Eh, it's my job." 

  
  
  


"Hello there, Husker! Greetings, Y/N! How are my dear employees this fine night?" Alastor said, announcing his presence. 

  
  
  


Husk held up a middle finger. 

  
  
  


"I told you to _not_ follow me!"

  
  
  


"You did and I ignored you!" 

  
  


“Fuck off,” Husk said dryly. 

  
  
  


The sadistic bastard sat in one of the bar stools beside you. You were about to sit at the end of the bar when he wrapped his hand around your waist. He poked you with the tips of his claws, silently warning you not to leave his side. You begrudgingly obliged. 

  
  
  


“It’s sad that you couldn’t complete a simple task like keeping those noodles from boiling over. Was there any particular reason for that?” 

  
  
  


“Nope,” you lied. 

  
  
  


“You burnt noodles, really?” Husk laughed. “Wow! And people call me incompetent!” 

  
  
  


“It’s not THAT surprising. It could have happened to anyone!” You retorted. 

  
  
  


Husk laughed even louder, wiping a tear from his eye. You really wanted to hide in your room again. It was your only safe haven in this place. You took another sip of your drink before setting it down on the counter. 

  
  
  


“Mind telling me why you’re here?” Husk questioned Alastor once his laughter died down. 

  
  
  


“What? I can’t spend time with my friends?” 

  
  
  


“We’re not friends. And even if we were, you’re not.” You said blanky. 

  
  
  


“You two are no fun.”

  
  
  


“Too bad, nobody cares,” Husk said. 

  
  
  


“Oh, Y/N!” 

  
  
  


“What.”   
  


“I wanted to apologize for waking you up last night.” His voice lowered to an almost gentle croon. “I don’t usually do that. Actually,” he pulled you closer whispered into your ear. “ _I did it for you_.” 

  
  
  


“Fantastic.” 

  
  
  


“Whatever ya did, I’m glad I slept through it,” Husk muttered. 

  
  
  


You gave him a little smile. It was nice knowing that you weren’t the only one who hated Alastor. He rolled his eyes. 

  
  


“I played a song on the violin! Unfortunately, it disrupted Y/N’s beauty sleep! I was hoping it would help my dear employee sleep, but that wasn’t the case!” 

If he weren't a sociopath, you would have slapped him. Obviously, he was lying. He knew it would nothing than another annoyance, another reason to want him gone. 

"No shit. I'd be irritated too."

“I played a song on the violin! Unfortunately, it disrupted Y/N’s beauty sleep! I was hoping it would help my dear employee sleep, but that wasn’t the case!” 

If he weren't a sociopath, you would have slapped him. Obviously, he was lying. He knew it would wake you up. He knew you would search for the source of the sound. And knew it was nothing more than another annoyance, another reason to want to leave the hotel, another reason to want to give up on this whole redemption thing, another reason to want him gone. 

Alastor finally let go of you, you grabbed your drink, and sped-walked away. Husk groaned, slamming his head onto the counter.

"You scared away my drinking..." He refused to call you friend. Love only hurt him. He couldn't go through that again. "Person."

"I can drink with you!" Alastor said, joyously.

"Nope," he stated, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and chugging it. 

As amusing as Husk was, with his constant drinking and apathetic ways, he had other things to attend to. He slipped out of his seat and disappeared. 

“If I was in that kid’s place, I’d shoot myself,” Husk said. 

Despite going back to your room is an option, you wanted to learn more about the others. Hanging out was Husk was actually pretty cool until a certain Radio Demon showed up. You wondered where Angel was. You were still annoyed with him for almost ruining ‘Life VS Death’ for you, but besides that, he seemed alright. You found his bedroom, a few doors down from yours. You gently knocked. 

“Uuuuuuugh! Whaaaaaaaat.” Came Angel’s voice. He sounded irked. He must have not wanted to be bothered. 

“Never mind. I’ll leave you to...Whatever you do.” You turned to leave, halting when Angel opened the door. You turned around. 

“What ya want? I was doing some meditation stuff.” 

“Uh-huh.” Like Angel would meditate. He was probably doing something you’d rather not walk in on. “I want some company. Alastor ruined my chances with Husk.” 

“Well, you came to the right place.” He smoothed out his hair. He leaned against his doorway. He licked his lips hungrily. 

“Not like that, you pervert! If that’s all you care about, I’ll just go ask somebody else.” 

“Fine. Spoilsport. Get in here. Not like I have much to do anyway.” 

You hesitated before entering his bedroom. He shut the door behind you. His room looked like a hurricane hit it. Dirty clothes were scattered all over the floor. His sheets and blankets were falling off his bed and his pillow was on the floor beside the bed. His bed frame was a giant pink and red heart. Fitting. He had a small television in front of his bed. He also had a brown nightstand with a lamp and a TV remote on it. He had a toy chest at the far right wall of the room with the words ‘Fun Stuff’ on it. You definitely weren’t going to open it. He had a closet to the right wall and a white door next to it. Probably his bathroom. Lewd photos of himself were plastered all over his walls. You turned away, shielded your eyes with the palm of your hand. You would rather not see...That. 

Angel snickered smugly. He rested his arm on top of your head. You scowled. 

“See something you like?” 

“Shut up, dumbass.” 

Somehow he was still better than Alastor. You slapped his arm away and plopped onto his bed. He did the same, except much more gracefully. He took the remote off the nightstand and turned on the TV. A live broadcast was playing. A slender, white woman with his blonde hairstyle sat in a newsroom with a skinny, nervous-looking man with a gas mask covering his face. The demon woman wore a long red dress and a white pearl necklace around her neck. Something about her made you instantly dislike her. 

"Welcome to 666 News!" She flipped her hair, a smug smile on her face. "I am Katie Killjoy!" 

"And I am Tom Trench!" 

"We're here to give you the latest news!" 

A live recording appeared beside her, they must have had a green screen or something. Two demons were seen fighting each other. One was a snake demon with a dark grey back. He wore a black suit with yellow stripes and a black and yellow bow tie. He had pink claws and pink eyes on his face, yellow hood and his...hat and yellow dress shirt? His hat had one large eye and bright yellow teeth like Pentious did. Small egg demons with small beady yellow eyes inside of their cracks, black top hats, black suits with yellow stripes, yellow dress shirts and black ties. They had long skinny arms, hands, legs, and feet. They were shooting with ray guns at a one-eyed demon with a pink eye with a yellow X for a pupil. Maybe she was a cyclops like Niffty. She had pale skin and small pink freckles on the sides of her forehead and her shoulder. She had long light orange and pink hair and white teeth lined with pink. She had an excited, wicked grin on her face. She wore a hot pink over-the-shoulder crop top with an X the right of her chest. She wore ripped up leggings, a pink boot with white stripes, a white and pink sock and a dark purple sleeveless glove. 

These guys seemed stranger than the Hazbins. The woman was tossing bombs at the eggs, blowing them up, leaving eggshells with the yolk still inside of them. It felt gruesome despite them being eggs. The snake was attempting to blast her with his ray gun, but she dodged him effortlessly. He gritted his teeth, hissing with his long pink tongue. 

“It seems like Cherri Bomb and Sir Pentious are at it again! Seems like Angel isn’t with them this time, what a shame!” Katie Killjoy said in a loud voice. 

“Indeed! But look at them go! I wonder who will be victorious!” 

“Huh? What’s this? It seems another demon has decided to join the battle!”

The camera looked towards the shadows, a familiar bright glowing yellow grin emerging from it. 

“It seems to be none other than Alastor, the Radio Demon! What an exciting twist!” Katie said in sadistic pleasure. 

This couldn’t be good...Angel glared at the TV, he must have agreed. 

Alastor casually strolled in and the demons in the battle staring at him with curiosity and shock. Sir Pentious grimaced. 

“So, you’ve come back for more? Guess humiliating me in front of that spider and princess wasn’t enough for you.” 

Alastor chuckled. “Don’t be silly! This isn’t about me, it’s about my adoring audience!” He said, raising his hands gleefully. 

As if on cue, clapping and cheering seemed to surround him and it wasn’t from the demons in the newsroom. You wondered if it could be his shadows clapping or maybe one of his bizarre demon magic tricks. 

The clapping and cheering slowly died down. Alastor’s grin widened, his teeth growing pointer somehow. His eyes turned into radio dials and static appeared around the area. 

“Now,” he said, voice changing from loud and obnoxious to low and menacing. “ _Let’s have some fun_.” 


	3. Radio Riot Rampage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a dangerous decision to save Pentious and Cherri.

You and Angel locked eyes with each other, the same thought running inside both of your heads: He had to be stopped. Angel shut off the television and the two of you rushed out of the room.

"You get the girls and I'll get Husk," Angel said.

"Nope. You'll just flirt with him, I'll get Husk." You told him.

He pouted, crossing his arms. "Fine."

You nodded, racing down the stairs. Angel went down the hall in search of Charlie and Vaggie. You ran over to the bar, Husk looking over you, blankly.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Alastor's out, I saw him on the TV. I think he wants to hurt Cherri and Sir Pentious."

"And I should care because...?"

"Because they're fellow demons! You have to care a least a little bit!"

"No, I don't." He said, sipping his glass of gin.

"Well, you're coming with us anyway!"

He scoffed. "Yeah, right. You're giving me too much credit." 

“Hmph. Fine. If you wanna be a baby, go ahead! But me, Angel, Charlie, and Vaggie are gonna help!” You turned away from him, keeping your eyes on him. “So, screw you. Enjoy your shitty alcohol.” 

“Well, fuck you too then.” 

You moseyed over to the front doors and leaned against one of them, waiting for Angel and the others. You stared off to the side. What was Alastor doing right now? Was he going to kill Pentious? Why? Were they enemies? They seemed to know each other. How did Alastor know where he was? What made him decide to go after them? Was it because you left him at the bar? ...Was it your fault? No. That would be too stupid of a reason for him to attack someone. He was probably just being an asshole. 

Angel, Vaggie, and Charlie soon dashed over to you, the girls were worried looks on their faces while Angel just looked annoyed with the whole situation. 

“Angel told us what happened. Do you have any idea what brought this on?” Charlie said. 

You simply shook your head, causing Charlie frown. 

“Okay. Y/N, I think you should stay here.” 

“What? Why?” 

“You’re new, so I assume you don’t know how to use your powers-” 

“Wait. I have demon powers?!” 

“That proves her point,” Vaggie deadpanned. “Stay here. We got this.” 

She materialized herself a pack of darts and a spear. 

You refused to move. “I’m coming with you. I don’t care if I can’t use my powers, I can’t just stay here and let him hurt people!” 

“Too bad, you’re not coming with us. You’ll just get in the way!” 

“Vaggie..." Charlie sighed. "She’s right. I don’t want you to get hurt. Don’t worry, we got this.” She smiled warmly, putting a hand on your arm. 

“Fine…” You said. 

You opened the door and moved away from the doors, the other demons went outside. Angel was the last one out, so he closed the door behind him. 

“You’re gonna go anyway, I assume?” Husk said. 

“Yep. Just gotta wait ‘til they’re gone.” 

Husk groaned loudly, getting up from his chair and walked out from behind the counter. He held a bottle of whiskey in his right hand. 

“Guess I have to babysit ya then. Come on then, let’s make this quick.” 

“Uh, thanks?” 

“Shut up.” 

Niffty peeked out from the kitchen door, grinning. 

“Bye guys! Make sure to come back in time for dinner!” She said. 

“We will,” you said. 

She disappeared back into the kitchen. Once the other demons were no longer visible, you and Husk went out the door. 

You talked as you walked. “Do you know where Cherri and Pentious are?” 

“Yeah, they usually fight in that same spot. It’s sad how obsessed they are with fighting each other.” He sipped his whiskey. 

"Any idea why Alastor is even bothering them in the first place?" 

Husk shrugged. "Considering he's a sociopathic murderer who craves 'entertainment', I doubt he needs a reason to do anything. So, how do you wanna deal with him?" 

"I don't know." 

"Great. So, you just wanna barge in there and stand around like an idiot?" 

"No! I will do something! I just don't know what." 

"You can't fight him, you have no clue how to use your demon powers. Besides you're really weak anyway."

" _Hey_!" 

"The others are gonna have to take him then, I'm not fighting him." 

"Dammit. I'm not going back! I am not going to sit on my ass when people could be dying!" 

"Whatever, I'm not stopping you." 

Hearing him say that made you feel slightly better about the situation. When you and Husk arrived at the scene, your heart stopped. The air seemed to grow thick, static hummed around you. Sir Pentious and Cherri were floating in the air, shadowy hands wrapped tightly around their necks. The Egg Bois trembled with fear at the sight. A few feet away from you, Angel was shooting at Alastor while Vaggie tossed darts at him. Charlie bit her lip nervously and you immediately realized that their attacks were futile. Husk's eyes widened at the sight, flashes of Alastor's encounter with the snake demon resurfacing in his mind. He shook his head of the thought and looked back at you.

"Don't just stand there, kid! Do something!" 

You gulped. He was right. You said you would do something even if you weren't sure what. You took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. Without really thinking it over, you shouted. 

"STOP!"

Alastor's head snapped towards you. The others looked at you as well. Husk slapped his hand against his face. Vaggie growled in frustration. Cherri, Pentious and the Snake Bois stared blankly at you. 

"That's your response to this shit?!" Angel exclaimed. _"Stop. Oh, please stop. Stop because I told you to!_ " He said, mockingly. "Yeah, that will _definitely_ work." 

"We told you to stay at the hotel!" Vaggie yelled. 

"Well, I couldn't just sit around when people are getting hurt!" You said, defending yourself. "Husk came along with me as an escort too!"

"Dammit, Husk. Why did you bring-"

"I didn't bring 'em here! Y/N _wanted_ to come!"

The static grew louder and louder, drowning out the yelling. It prickled the back of your neck, you covered your ears, and desperately tried to scream but no sound came out.

Alastor chuckled darkly at you before turning his attention back to Cherri and Sir Pentious, who were still fighting as best they could so that they wouldn't choke to death. You had to stop this somehow.

Without a second thought, you shouted. 

"I WANNA MAKE A DEAL!" 

The deer demon froze and all the other demons fell silent including you. The static previously screaming at you had ceased. His head suddenly snapped in your direction, his eyes pierced into yours. Your heartbeat quickened as he eyed you. He grinned, snapping his fingers and letting Cherri Bomb and Sir Pentious fall to the ground as the tentacles disappeared like the static. 

The demon popped up before you, eyes still staring into your own. "A deal? What kind of deal?" 

"Nope!" Vaggie shouted from only a few feet away, running at Alastor. "I don't fucking think so." 

She was about to charge him when a firewall stopped her in her tracks. The fire circled you and Alastor. He didn't want the moth demon interfering or anyone else. You could hear panicked shouting from outside the firey walls coming from Vaggie, Charlie, Angel, and even Husk. You put on what you hoped was a brave face. 

"Now, about that deal?" 

"R-Right!" You stammered. "Um, you can't attack them or any other demon!" 

"And why would I do that?" He taunted lightly. 

"B-Because you get something from me! And that something is..." 

You hadn't thought this through. What could you offer one of the most powerful demons Hell has ever seen? Your soul? No, you needed that. Servitude? You cursed under your breath. Both of those options would screw you over. There had to be something else. Something that wouldn't kill you again or something that would make you lose your dignity. 

"Well?" Alastor was tapping his foot impatiently. 

"What do you want?" You asked, hoping that whatever he could have wanted from you wouldn't doom you. 

He clicked his tongue, but he didn't stop grinning. It seemed like something that he had to do or something that was expected of him. He always smiling no matter what. It was one of the many reasons why you didn't trust him. 

"Hmm. You put me in the position here, usually, I have something to gain from my deals, but this doesn't seem like the case. If you have nothing to offer me, I have no reason to be speaking with you." 

You snarled. This guy couldn't be serious. He laughed mockingly. 

"Alright, alright. There's no need for that." He patted your head, irritating you more. "I know how to remedy this! I have a gift for you, my dear!" 

"A gift? What are you playing at?"

He holds out his hand with erupted with green fire. "I let them go and I give you something I'm sure you'll love!" 

"Oh, you've gotta be-" 

"I assure you I am not. So, is it a deal then?"

"Fine."

You took his hand. An icy, sharp pain struck your stomach, you let out a choked scream. Your body involuntarily shook violently. It was like something was forcing itself inside of you. 

"Aww," Alastor cooed gently. "I almost feel sorry for you. Your desperation to save these sinners is so very pitiful, almost makes me think you're an angel." 

This fucker was having a ball. You reached with your free hand to push him away only for him to release your hand. You stumbled, falling to the ground and passing out before the wicked fiend. 

* * *

You eventually awoke in your bed with Charlie, Vaggie, Husk, and Angel Dust at your bedside. They wore concerned looks. You slowly sat up, rubbing your aching stomach, at least the icy feeling was gone. 

"How long was I out? What did Alastor do to me?" You asked Charlie. 

"About fifteen minutes. And he didn't give me a straight answer. All he said was that he did this for extra entertainment. I will have to talk to him again about his behavior." Charlie replied. 

Vaggie sighed. "I should have shot that bastard with my darts when I had the chance." 

"That wouldn't have solved anything," Husk said. "I know what he is capable of, it wouldn't have stopped him." 

"You didn't need to act so damn stupid!" Vaggie huffed at you. "You should know making deals with anyone is a dumbass move." 

"I didn't know how else to save the snake boy and Cherri! By the way, are they okay?" You said. 

"Yeah, thank Lucifer," Angel said. 

"Better question is, are you okay?" Vaggie crossed her arms. 

"I am still in a bit of pain, but I am alright." 

"That's a relief," Charlie said. "Can I get you anything? A glass of water? An extra pillow? Some pain medication?" 

"I am fine, really." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Positive." 

"Okay, we should go downstairs now. Niffty is probably waiting for us." 

"Oh, right. Dinner. Yeah, let's do that." 

You got out of the bed and the five of you went downstairs to eat what surely would be a delicious meal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another deal in one of my Hazbin fanfics, very original. At least every deal is different as you will see in the next chapter. Also, the chapter titles came from people on the Hazbin Hotel Amino, they were requested to be the title of the story. The next chapter will have a title completely by me. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I have jumped onto this bandwagon! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The violin scene was based on a scene in another Alastor x reader fanfiction. Except with that one, Alastor plays the piano in the middle of the night instead. It is much better written that my story, so check it out! The scene in the fanfic is in chapter 12! Link here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537630/chapters/48747773.


End file.
